User blog:Megadracosaurus/Adam's skill level
After Adam's loss at the Battle of Haven and his death at the end of volume 6, a lot of people were pissed off. They claimed that Adam had been nerfed, so that Yang and Blake could kill him for Bumblebee-related reasons or something like that. Or, as one viewer claimed, for a feminist agenda. However, this bakes the question: was Adam actually nerfed? The answer to that is quite simple, really. He wasn't. And there's quite a bit of evidence to suggest he wasn't. But first of all, why do people assume Adam was a badass, skilled warrior anyway? I'm gonna start off by quoting Alhazad2003 I'd say a lot of people are still seething because they thought Adam was more than he turned out to be, they bought into his style and never noticed his lacking substance. The Battle of Haven showed that he was not the great leader and savior that he proclaimed himself to be, yet Adam's most intense fans denounced RT for "nerfing" him. And many of them still do, as if they know Adam better than the content creators. '' In other words, people assumed Adam was something he wasn't. For some, it was a misguided individual who was a hero deep down. For others, he was a badass, highly skilled warrior. But one cannot judge a book by its cover. So let's forget Adam's flashy moves, appearance, personality and everything else and look at the facts. To be more specific, every battle the mad bull has won. *Outdated Atlesian robots that were going to be replaced soon because they were deemed old-fashioned and dated. *Unarmed students and civillains. *Random racists with crappy weapons, no armor and barely any actual combat skills. *Random Atlesian security guards who clearly weren't anything special. *A Creep, a low-tier Grimm. *White Fang grunts, whom generally aren't all that great fighters, who were taken by surprise. *Sienna Khan, who was taken by surprise and didn't have her aura activated. *Blake, who was in emotional distress and couldn't fight or think clearly. *Yang, who was already low on aura and rushed in without thinking after seeing Adam stab Blake in order to lure her in. What do all of these people have in common? Well...They're all low-tier grunts, they were already weakened, they were in a bad (mental) state or were taken by surprise. If we all take this into account then Adam's victories aren't really all that impressive. Allow me to make a comparison to explain what I mean. Let's look at a rabbit and a weasel. The weasel is a lot smaller then the rabbit. As a result, when the mustelid takes down his prey, its all the more impressive. When a wolverine chases of a pack of wolves on its own, its also impressive. But when a massive grizzly bear beats up a rabbit or smacks a wolf in the face? Then its not impressive anymore, because the bear can very easily overpower those animals, even in a weakened state. If a random civillain with barely any training did all the things Adam did, it would be more then impressive. But for a supposedly highly-skilled warrior who some claim can rival a Huntsman? Yeah, no chanche. Adam isn't the great warrior many believe him to be. To suggest he's as good as the average Huntsman doesn't make sense either. And in the end...he died by the hands of two Huntresses' who hadn't even finished their first year of training. Now granted, Blake has been fighting a lot longer then that, being a member of the White Fang and all, and Yang went to Signal Academy, but still. If Adam was as good as those people claim, neither of them would have been a problem. So how powerfull ''is Adam then? Well, I always find it impossible to correctly say what the fullest potentiol of a character is. By judging by the fights we've seen, I'm guessing Adam is about on the same level as a second or third year student at a Huntsman Academy. At the very most a recently graduaded Huntsman, but I believe that's pushing it. What are your thoughts on the matter? Also, before anyone starts the topic, this isn't about Adam's personality or role in the story. Just his skill in combat. Anything else will be treated as irrelevent. Special thanks to Glitchee123z, who encouraged me to write this blog. Category:Blog posts